


I Got Nothing But You On My Mind

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: Reddington sends Liz and Ressler on an undercover mission.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 30





	I Got Nothing But You On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This text takes place just after episode 2 of season 8. The team brought Liz back after finding her in the park.  
> I had this idea in mind for a long time and the idea appeared on twitter so I started writing!  
> Enjoy!

" What do you want us to do?" Ressler exclaimed, taken aback by Reddington's announcements.  
“An undercover mission my dear Donald. Even if subtlety is not your specialty, I am sure you will be able to prove yourself useful." Reddington replied, a gigantic smile on his face, far too glad to see the embarrassment on Liz and Ressler's.

Embarrassment was a weak word to describe the condition they found themselves in. Ressler was seething and everyone could see he wanted to hit Reddington with every sentence he said. Liz hadn't said a word since the start of the interview. She wasn't very excited about falling back into Reddington's hands, but she knew it was better for everyone. However, she was not prepared for what Reddington asked of them. This kind of mission was her favorite before. But now was the worst timing. The team constantly walked on eggshells and Liz wasn't quite sure how to handle her comeback. She and Ressler hadn't talked about what had happened between them. To be honest, they hadn't really talked about anything else either. It was the first case Red had given them since Liz returned and she didn't think he would have gone so far. The only words she had remembered were mission undercover, couple and Ressler. Three words that could be incredible separately but that Liz was afraid to mix up.

"What is the plan ?" Cooper asked, speaking for the first time since Reddington had entered.  
“The plan is very simple, Lizzie and Donald will arrive on Friday, that is to say tomorrow evening at the privatized hotel for the reception, on Saturday they will have to find their target during the day and there will be the reception in the evening. One of your teams will take care of removing the target while our two lovebirds end their stay as if nothing had happened to preserve their cover. Return to the fold on Sunday morning. "

Reddington had too much of a smile on his face for someone who only does their job, the whole situation pleased him way too much. And that's why Liz didn't dare meet Ressler's gaze. A whole weekend alone with the man she had kissed just a few days earlier and for whom she had feelings, how bad could it go? The rest of the day passed quickly with no further comment on the situation. The details of the operation were soon sorted out and everyone made it home early enough, especially Ressler and Liz, who had to pack their things for the weekend ahead. Ressler was apprehensive about the next few days. Liz seemed unreachable since she had returned. He would have given anything to make her smile again, to get his Liz back, but he didn't know how. With his bag packed, Ressler went to bed anxious about what the weekend might bring.

On Friday, Liz and Ressler arrived at their hotel in the late afternoon and someone from the reception accompanied them to their suite. Their room was large and consisted of a bed and a sofa that Ressler assigned to himself to leave the bed to Liz, always being a perfect gentleman. Their evening passed quickly and after having dinner, they worked out the final details of the plan before going to sleep. 

It was almost 3 a.m. when Ressler woke up. He became aware of his surroundings and saw Liz standing by one of the patio doors that led to the balcony. He stood up and joined her, gazing at her. She didn't notice him right away but was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Ressler's voice next to her:

"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes i'm good, sorry I woke you up."  
"No it's not your fault don't worry .. Are you sure you're okay?" You look preoccupied. "  
"Yes it's ok it's just…nevermind it's not important. "  
" Tell me. "

Liz hesitated but she missed talking to her partner, her confidant, her island of calm.

“I'm nervous for this weekend. "

Ressler didn't answer and frowned prompting Liz to explain.

"I don't know, it's just .. it's been a while since I've been undercover and the guy we're looking for is used to this kind of thing. I just have a bad feeling about this mission. "  
“Everything will be fine. And it's not as if it was your first mission, besides you're not alone, I don't plan to give up on you. "

A slight smile spread across Liz's face and Ressler felt a wave of happiness wash over him knowing that he was the cause of something that hadn't happened in weeks.

"You're probably right, but you know me, I can't help but worry. "  
“And I guess staying awake doesn't help. "  
"You're not asleep either. "  
"it's the sofa's fault not mine . And I guess I must be a little nervous too." Ressler replied looking outside.  
"Then it would probably be better to go back to sleep."  
“Probably yes. "

They both moved away from the patio door but before Ressler could reach the sofa, Liz grabbed his hand. He looked up at her, a questioning gaze falling on her.

"Come here."

Her voice was barely higher than a whisper and Ressler wondered if he had heard correctly. Seeing that he wasn't reacting, Liz pulled him with her to him and let go of his hand to slip under the covers, making space for him next to her.

"Liz .."  
“Tomorrow will be a long day and you need to sleep. "  
"You're sure ?"  
“Come here." Liz replied, pulling the covers up for him as he crept up beside her.

Their breaths synchronized and it didn't take much longer for them to fall asleep, soothed by the presence of the other even each on their side of the bed. The next morning, Liz was the first to wake up. She took a few seconds to adapt to her surroundings, slowly resuming contact with reality. She hadn't slept so well in weeks and didn't want to leave this more than comfortable bed. It was only a few seconds later that she noticed it. If she was so confortable, it wasn't because of the bed but rather because she was snuggled up to Ressler, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked up to find him still asleep, his lips parted slightly. Why did she still have to stare at his lips? Her thinking was halted quickly when Ressler's phone rang. She freed herself from his arms to let him pick up and speak to Aram who informed him that the man they were to follow for the day had just ordered his breakfast in his room and that it would be good if they started to watch after the guy. They stood up after Ressler hung up, and neither commented on the position they had woken up to.

The day passed quickly and locating their target was rather easy. They strolled through the city stopping for lunch and resuming their spinning just after. In the late afternoon, their target returned to the hotel to prepare for the reception and Liz and Ressler did the same. They walked back to their room and Ressler quickly pulled on his suit to give Liz the rest of the time to get ready. She walked out of the bedroom bathroom about 30 minutes later and found Ressler sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He turned his head and his breathing stopped when he saw her. She was beautiful and he knew it, but at that moment she was captivating. She wore more makeup than usual and her hair was tied up in a low bun with a few strands sticking out to frame her face. She was wearing an absolutely gorgeous black dress and Ressler couldn't remember the last time he had found himself so spellbound.

"Can you help me?" Liz asked indicating the closure of her dress, pulling Ressler out of his thoughts.

It took a second for Ressler to understand what she was asking him. When realization finally hit him, he stood up and moved closer, placing himself right behind her. Liz hadn't moved and her gaze was fixed on Ressler's in the mirror in front of them. A burst of electricity ran through her entire body when she felt Ressler's fingers against her bare back. He pulled the zipper up delicately, perhaps taking a little longer than it normally would have taken, their eyes never parting.

" Thank you." Liz whispered without moving an inch from her position.  
" You're welcome." Ressler replied, and before losing his courage, added: "You're stunning. "  
" Thank you." Liz replied, a slight smile appearing on her lips and continued, "You're not too bad either. "  
" Thank you. I had to since I'm spending the evening with you." Ressler replied with a wink.

Liz laughed and Ressler felt his heart warm. She hadn't laughed in weeks and he wouldn't have confessed to anyone, but he missed that sound.

"We should probably go, the party will start soon." Ressler suggested, extending his arm to Liz. He was worried for a second that he had been too daring in this gesture. After all, there were only them in the room, no one in front of whom they would have to pretend. His fears were quickly calmed, however, when Liz grabbed his outstretched arm.

They went downstairs to the reception and the evening went off without a hitch. If asked, they could even have said that they enjoyed it. They had dinner, talking with guests to blend in with the crowd, or just talking to each other, like a date with just the two of them in their offices in the quiet of empty FBI office. They even had to dance. Ressler hadn't lied, he was good. Liz let herself be guided by him, getting used to the regular rhythm of movement in the warmth of his arms. The whole evening had a strange taste of normality that she hadn't known for a long time and Liz felt herself regain her footing in reality. The evening finally came to an end and a few people gradually left the place. When their target tried to regain the exit, a discreet team appeared and their target was arrested without much resistance. 

Knowing their work was done, Liz and Ressler returned to their room. They did not exchange a word, more than aware of the growing tension that had been present since the start of the evening. They were afraid of breaking the bubble they had slipped into. Ressler inserted the card into their bedroom door and they both entered the room bathed in the sparkling light of the moon. Liz kicked off her heels and Ressler untied his bow tie,almost walking away to the sofa area to give Liz time to change. Before he had time, she stopped him by grabbing his hand:

"Can you…" Liz asked in a very low voice referring to the closing of her dress.

Ressler nodded and walked over to Liz, holding his breath. Closing her dress was one thing, but opening it was another completely different. He grabbed the zipper and slowly slid down, his fingers stroking her back in the wake of the zipper. He felt a shiver run through Liz as he got down and decided to listen to his boldness once more. He leaned over slightly, placing a light kiss on Liz's neck. Her reaction was immediate. As soon as she felt Ressler's lips against her neck, her body pulled back to be against his, wanting to feel him closer to her. Seeing her positive reaction, Ressler dared to venture down her neck to her shoulder and left a trail of kissing in his wake. Liz turned to face him, catching his gaze for the slightest doubt. When she couldn't find any, she leaned over to Ressler and captured his lips in a tender kiss. He responded just as tenderly and the kiss quickly intensified. Ressler's hands found Liz's shoulders, ready to drop her dress:

"You're sure ?" Ressler whispered meeting Liz's gaze.

She kissed him again and replied that yes, she was sure. The dress then joined Ressler's jacket on the floor as Liz started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He carried her to their bed without ever stopping kissing her.

The next day, when they made their mission report to the team, everyone could see that there was change. Ressler looked infinitely relaxed and smiled at Reddington's remarks, even if they were at his expense. Liz on the other hand seemed soothed and happy as she hadn't been in weeks. No one commented on the way Liz's gaze met Ressler's and how each time it caused a gigantic smile on both of their faces. No one commented either as their hands brushed to pick up a file or just around the corner of a hallway. And no one commented on the fact that Resler waited for Liz that night and they walked home together. Yet they had all seen it and they couldn't help but think, that deep down, this mission hadn't been such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading !


End file.
